One Way
by Adresteia
Summary: When Ryou's childhood friend returns unexpectedly from America, a few lives will be twisted, tangled, and broken. But life is a one way road, and you can't change what's already done. ?xOC SUBJECT TO CHANGE


ONE WAY

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh. Harada Katsue, however, really is mine.

Warnings: Original character

Italics – mental thought, a Japanese word (don't worry, I'm not going to be using Japanese in dialogue and such), or the typical use of italics (emphasis etc).

(#) – Please refer to the bottom of the page for clarification.

Here it is! My baby! I figured I should publish it before I revise it to hell. Please enjoy and review with any thoughts.

* * *

Chapter one:  
Los Angeles to Tokyo

A young girl stepped off the airplane, nodding to the flight attendant. She walked through the narrow tunnel and out into the spacious terminal. Making her way to the baggage claim, she followed the swarms of gray-suited people among the gray walls, gray carpet, and perfectly arranged gray seats.

Her crystal blue eyes followed the signs until she came across the crowded conveyer belt. She pushed her way through the crowd, just far enough to grab her bag as it came by. The girl played with the used ticket in her hands as she waited. She looked down at it contentedly, reading it for the hundredth time: just to reassure herself. As always, it said from Los Angeles to Tokyo.

After a few minutes the girl spotted a worn and over-stuffed suitcase. As it rolled by, she read the words Harada Katsue (1) on the tag and quickly tried to grab it. She found the handle and heaved backwards, falling down under the weight of the bag. No one seemed to notice as the girl yelped and struggled out from under the heavy suitcase. She brushed a strand of pale blonde hair out of her face, standing up. Clutching the handle of the bag in one hand, and her used ticket in the other, she strolled through the crowds toward the exit.

Dragging the large suitcase behind her, Katsue made her way through the automatic doors and into the street. As she stepped outside, a downpour of mid-summer rain hit her. Taking in her surroundings, she drew a deep breath of the familiar wet air. She looked around at the few skinny trees standing awkwardly along the sidewalk, surrounded by tall plain buildings. People bustled along the sidewalk, rushing around as if they couldn't wait to get to their destination. Katsue joined them in their haste, anxious to leave the airport.

Katsue walked through the strengthening rain to the bus stop where three other people were waiting. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive, but by the time it did, Katsue was soaked to the bone and glad to get out of the dreadful weather.

&&&&

The bus came to a screeching halt at the Domino City Museum. Katsue dragged herself off the bus and out into the rain. She smiled up at the museum as she walked past, remembering the many times she had visited it before.

The girl walked along the sidewalk, looking for a certain address. She hadn't been there many times, and she wasn't even sure of where it was. Never the less, she followed her memory until she found herself looking up at a large elegant house.

Katsue hauled her luggage up to the entrance and knocked softly on the door. Casting her eyes to the ground, she waited for someone to open it. The beat of heels tapping sharply against wood were heard on the other side, and someone pulled open the door curtly. Katsue looked up quickly and her eyes met with those of a bitter old woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a detached tone.

"Um, yes! I'm Katsue…Remember me?" Katsue replied shakily, smiling nervously.

"Oh. What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America with your mother." The woman asked disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm back…!"

"And your mother? Where is she?"

"She's…she's not with me. I'm alone. Which is why I came…I was wondering, Oba-san (2), if I could stay with you. I-It's okay if I can't, I mean, I can find somewhere else, but I—"

"No," the door was slammed in Katsue's face. A breeze blew the rain at her, as if taunting the girl.

"Oh, okay. That's all right. I understand," Katsue said politely to the door.

She turned around slowly and trudged back into the street, the wheels of her bag squeaking feebly. Where do I go now? Katsue thought to herself. She had told her aunt that she could find another place to stay, but she wasn't sure anyone else would want her. She visited a few other relatives, but each of them had some excuse to leave her out on the streets. "We don't have enough rooms," "The house is too messy," "My son is sick and contagious," and many others of similar defense.

Soon Katsue was left on the last doorstep that had refused to welcome her, and had no one else to turn to. She had just one friend, but he had moved to the other side of Domino City after Katsue had left for America. She couldn't think of any way to find where he was living now, except for a phonebook, but where was she going to get one of those if no one would even let her in their house? She had predicted she would be rejected, and she was right.

&&&&

Katsue found herself completely lost in the middle of--or possibly even outside of--Domino City, with no place to go. Sure, she had plenty of money, but what could she possibly buy that would help her? As she contemplated this, the girl roamed through the streets, preoccupied in her thoughts. The sidewalk wasn't crowded with people like it had been before, most likely because of the drizzling rain. The people who were on the streets were mostly grouped together, with the exception of one man who was dressed in all black. He had been following Katsue for a while and she definitely had a bad feeling about him, but there wasn't any way to lose track of him. So, she ignored him.

Katsue wasn't paying attention…. a perfect opening. The man in black steadily quickened his pace until he was right behind her. He crept along silently, planning his attack. Quickly, he decided upon his action. Snatching the rolling bag from Katsue's nervous grip, he started to dash away. The girl jumped and turned, startled.

"Wha—hey! Give that back!" She yelled and turned around to follow him, easily keeping up with his pace.

Being long-legged, Katsue was fast, but the thief was equally quick. She continued to run after her bag, shouting angrily for him to stop. Of course, she knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. Katsue started to shake from exhaustion and didn't think she could make it much longer. There was only one person on the streets—a boy slightly older than Katsue, swinging his arms innocently. He heard a girl's shouts and turned around curiously, coming face-to-face with the thief. As he sped by, the boy promptly understood why the girl was yelling. Acting on instinct, he tried to grab the black suitcase as it rolled by quickly, but only succeeded in tearing off the pocketed front cover.

"Um…whoops…" the boy stared down at the cover in his hand, feeling very clumsy.

Clothing trailed along the street as the thief continued to run, too scared to stop and gather the things. Katsue came to a sudden halt, gasping for breath. She leaned over, long blonde hair covering her face evasively. The older boy spoke up, afraid he had made a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, I was trying to help but—" he started.

"No! Thank…you!" Katsue continued to take in large gulps of air between words.

She looked up at him, beaming. Her clear blue eyes sparkled as she grinned, then suddenly enlarged as a realization struck her. She stood up straighter as she stared at the boy wide-eyed, taking in his appearance. He was around sixteen years of age, with a pale complexion and kind, chocolate-brown eyes. Generally, his appearance was of a typical pretty-boy, except for his hair. It was pure white, a color that could not be achieved by any Japanese person even if they dyed it. It grew in spiky chunks, which, while being very pointed, looked unusually soft. Katsue recognized him without a doubt.

"You're…Bakura Ryou!" she accused, continuing to stare in disbelief.

"Huh? Uh…yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"I've been looking for you! I missed you!" Katsue flung her arms around his neck, the grin returning on her features.

"Wh-what?" Ryou tried to squirm away, trapped within the girl's embrace. "Who are you?"

Katsue let go of him slowly, giving him some space.

"You…don't remember who I am?" she asked, suddenly looking hurt.

"Er, I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

"No! No, you do know me!" the girl shook her head furiously, her voice shaking with the threat of tears.

Ryou stared impassively, repeating, "Sorry, I don't think I do…" he was starting to get a little freaked out now.

Wow, she's so emotional…he thought critically.

Kind of like you, came a mocking reply.

I wasn't talking to you, Yami! Ryou was brought back down to earth by a mumble from the girl.

"Onii-chan… (3)" she whimpered, raising an arm to her eyes to roughly wipe away her tears. It was Ryou's turn to gasp as comprehension dawned on his face. There were only two people who called him that, one of which was deceased.

"Harada Katsue?" he asked incredulously.

"Ah! So you do remember me! I'm so happy!" Katsue launched herself at him again, this time with less squirming on Ryou's part. She could have just told me…he thought, too muffled by the girl's body to complain verbally. But I suppose that wouldn't be like Katsue.

"Gosh, you look so…different," Ryou said as Katsue released him.

"You look like Ryou," she replied simply.

Indeed, Katsue had completely changed since she left Japan. When Ryou saw her last, Katsue had been a small girl of ten years old. She had grown into a young woman now, with a delicately girlish figure. Her straight golden-blonde hair was longer and messily cut (she did it herself), and her eyes were the same as always. They were bright and unwavering—a deep, clear blue.

"We really should get inside, we're drenched!" Ryou said, looking at each of their soaked clothes. Katsue was still in her school uniform, which she hadn't bothered to change out of before she boarded the plane for Japan.

"Oh! You're right!" Katsue had barely even noticed the rain growing heavier around them. "But where are we going to go?"

"To my apartment," Ryou led her so the closest building and up a flight of stairs, with Katsue carrying what remained of her luggage.

"I had no idea you lived here!" she exclaimed, following close behind Ryou. He unlocked the door to his apartment and began to fumble through a nearby basket of clean clothes.

"You can wear something of mine, since all your clothes were in your bag, and, you know…" he trailed off, pulling out a striped t-shirt and blue jeans. Katsue hesitantly took them, thanked him, and went into the bathroom to change.

A minute later, Katsue stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in oversized boys' attire, with her rain-soaked hair covered with a white towel. Somehow, she looked remarkably like Ryou. They stood silently for a moment, Katsue drying off her hair.

"Where are you staying?" Ryou asked suddenly, not exactly sure why he brought it up.

"Nowhere, yet. That's kind of why I was looking for you, I was thinking…maybe I could stay with you?" Katsue mumbled the last sentence.

"Sure! I live alone, so that would work out wonderfully." The white-haired boy answered, smiling kindly. Katsue didn't smile back.

"Have you been lonely, all by yourself?" she asked, a concerned and hesitant tone to her voice.

"No, not really. I have some friends that I'm with a lot of the time."

"Really? You've met some new friends? That's great!" Katsue's face lit up as she clasped her hands together jubilantly.

"Mm-hmm! How many friends did you make in America? I bet you had lots."

"None." Silence.

"Ah…" Ryou blushed and looked at his watch to break eye contact. He yelped in surprise when he saw the time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be so late! So late, so late! Uh, uh, uhh… It's great to see you again, but I really have to get to school! I was on my way, you see…" he explained, rushing to pick up his schoolbag again.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for delaying you! I hope you get there in time for class." Katsue apologized, scolding herself inwardly for not realizing he had to get to school.

"I'll introduce my friends to you when I get back! Try not to make a mess." the boy called over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

"Have a good day!"

&&&&

Katsue lay sprawled under the kotatsu (4), sleeping, when a familiar voice woke her from her deep slumber.

"Katsue?" the voice called. Katsue recognized it as Ryou's voice.

"Welcome home," she called from her place under the kotatsu. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Ryou chuckled gently.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, sitting beside her. Katsue nodded and smiled.

"Listen, Ryou…I'm sorry to show up so suddenly. I don't even really know why I came."

"Well, sometimes we do things and we don't know why. But something must have happened…"

Katsue nodded solemnly.

"Will you tell me?" Ryou asked.

Katsue nodded again and smiled slightly at the familiar question.

"You always asked me that when something was wrong…I could never just say it, huh? Of course I'll tell you."

* * *

All right, that's it for chapter one! As I said, please review with any thoughts. I'm pretty much obsessed with this fanfiction, so if you have anything that could help me improve it (or boost my self-confidence, hehe) that would be greatly appreciated. The next chapter might take a while, since I am an insanely slow writer (perfectionist!). It may not be quite as long as this, but you know, this is the first chapter. It's pretty long, right? Maybe not. Sorry for any pain caused by the semi-cliffhanger, by the way. Hopefully any confusion will be cleared up in the next chapter. Please note that this chapter is subject to change. I might add a prologue, also.

(1) – Harada Katsue: In Japan, last names come first. So this means that her family name is Harada and her birth name is Katsue.

(2) – Oba-san: Japanese for "aunt".

(3) – Onii-chan: Japanese for "big brother". This doesn't mean that Ryou is in any way related to Katsue—she uses it as a term of endearment, because Ryou is older and male. It infers that she looks up to him like a brother. Oh yeah, and for those of you don't know, Ryou did have a little sister. She would have called him this also. That's what I'm referring to when I say that only two people called him that, one of which was deceased. Yeah, his li'l sis is dead.

(4) – Kotatsu: This is a Japanese table. It has a thick blanket and heater underneath to keep you nice and warm if you're watching T.V or taking a nap. The top surface of the table is actually on top of the blanket, letting the sides of the blanket drape down to cover you or your legs. Although I say Katsue was underneath a kotatsu, It wasn't as if she was curled around the heater. She simply had most of her body underneath the blanket. (I think I explained that way more than I needed to…)


End file.
